Gotham's Twin City
by Impar
Summary: What if the all-inclusive villain's in Gotham's had parallel dimensional twins? So what happens when the entire newbie villain's gets thrown into a space and time condenser which essentially combines the two Gotham's? What if those twins were opposite genders? All anyone can say is good luck to Batman, woops, he has a twin too. The focus will change a lot however it tends too!


**Hey guys! Tell me what cha think! Please review! If things are good tell me and I'll keep this going if they aren't or people just don't respond I won't keep this idea up. Hummmm~ PLEASE doesn't steal this idea, if you want to borrow something like it JUST MESSAGE ME. I don't bite much promise! Also, here's MY QUESTION you can answer (Pleaseee for me?) In this Chapter, does the Joker "Think too much?" You'll know what I mean.**

**There's not really any sexual stuff though MUCH is implied! **

_**Chapter 1**_

'The Joker' stretched as she sighed rolling on the pavement underneath her-wait. Pavement. The Joker's eye's flashed open to great a dark alley-way. What the hell? She chuckled as she lumbered to her feet. How had she gotten out of her purple and green comforter? Where had all her countless blue-prints sprawled about her go? Ugh, if they were destroyed, Joker cackled at the thought of what she does as she ran her hands over her bright green suspenders. Her "_Boys"_ would pay a hefty price and momma's muffin would get a jolly clown red nose. She walked out onto the street, noticing an old dirty newspaper sticking to the gutter her mouth stretched into a wide grin as she picked it up. _Gotham_ she sighed reading a familiar title, her eyes skittered over the date and back again. And again. And again.

_What? _How could this be possible? The date was _three weeks ago, _The Joker smiled obviously, this was a very old newspaper. She strolled down the street peeping in shop windows and giggling over nothing to herself. Until she heard a rough whisper "_Joker,_" She paused and cupped and hand over her ear trying to "find" the sound and clearly mocking "JOKER!" She let loose a few wild cackles as she recognized the voice,

"Johanna Crane! What do I owe this fine evening too-Good Doctor?" The Joker laughed with a mock bow of politeness, A door near where she stood swung open, its rusty hinges making small squeaks of protest, "Get in here! You'll want to see this!" The Joker narrowed her eyes at the busty woman with glasses. She _hated_ being ordered, Just as the Joker went to make a Joke heavy breathing resonated behind her a few paces. "Bane." Johanna greeted while she studied the woman with a small black back-pack connect to tubes oozing with green venom into her mouth. Bane rolled her eyes at the clown, with one hand she picked the Joker up, ignoring her jaunts and through her through the door. The Joker skidded on her back wildly laughing all the way. Bane walked through the door with her head held high like a queen, "Thank you, Doctor Crane." She said with a slight accent, though her voice was slightly garbled by the mask. "You've-_uh_-been really hitting the gym Bane! What-can you _pick up _the other body builders you dates now?"

Bane kicked the Joker in the ribs while the woman shook with uncontrollable laugher, "_I wonder how a woman your nature acts with them in bed! Ha-ha,_" The Joker sputtered into the floor between laughs "_Does it go like," _The Joker impersonated Bane's warbled voice_ "I want top." _Then the Joker let out a pale shriek of horror, "_O-Okay Bane!" _The Joker laughed harder as she mocked further Bane's sex life, she roared suddenly "_I WILL BREAK YOU."_ And the Joker couldn't seem to breathe with the tears of laugher running down her face. Even a few other voices joined in but the Joker was laughing so hard she couldn't care to look. Joker started to roll up from the floor when Bane's foot connected with her head and sent her sprawling into the far wall. All the while the Joker was giggling. Finally, when all had subsided the Joker calmed down with a grin permanently etched into her face as she surveyed the room, "Edna! _Darling_ you've come to see me again! I'm flattered!" Edna scowled as she tipped her green bowler hat over her eyebrows; the Joker always had annoyed her, though, she admitted, The Joker was cunning. But not as cunning as Edna, "HARVEY! My dear-two-faced-fickle friend! Do you still use you coin to decide when you'll go to the bathroom?" The Joker bounded right up to Harvey with a lopsided grin as she poked the rotting burnt flesh of the other woman's half, "Hmm~ I wonder what animal a human tastes the most like?" The Joker giggle while Edna, or The Riddler, tried to contain her horror, The Joker was a _cannibal _now? "Too bad my dogs can't tell me!" she said with a shrugas she picked up a random for the was strwen halfway across the table and tried to pick at Haley Dart's mutilated face.

"Get out of my face Clown." Harvey growled low. "Which one?" The Joker laughed as Harvey took a swipe at her chest, but the Joker dodged and reflexively whipped out her blades as soon as Harvey had reached for her gun. Both had headlock to one another as Johanna Crane entered the room, "Harvey, put the gun down for god's sake. Joker I better not see that blade tonight or I'll douse you in toxin," The Scarecrow in her growled out lowly, The Joker giggled knowing the toxin was no real threat to her it just made her laugh harder and harder. "Put the laugh gas down clown," The Riddler called from her chair, the clown sadly retracted her sleeve revealing a small nozzle aimed at Two-Face. Two-Face Haley Dart, paled a bit at the realization the Joker had one-upped her. The Joker had won the dominance battle, The Joker sat down at a wooden table they all sat at, pulling out a deck of cards to shuffle and propped her feet up on the table. "Where are we, Scare-bear?" She said with a bit of a grin, "Some house," The Scarecrow waved her off, "I took care of the inhabitants, however there is a certain reason why I collected-""Collected." Joker muttered soft things to herself "- all of you tonight, the last thing I-_we_- remember is being in _Arkham_ " The Riddler and Two-Face glared at interesting specks on the floor with hate, they had been in Arkham too, at that had been all they remembered. "We wake up, here." Johanna looked at each of them, "Why? Who broke us out? Why are we here?" She said confused, why would someone break out dangerous criminals from Gotham and plug people like _the Joker_ on the street? While the Scarecrow was happy, something really didn't sit well with the Doctor. She felt, misplaced.

Bane was silent as she listened to the on-going rant of the scarecrow, God, how corrupt they were-she didn't want to be in the same _room_ with them. But she was curious too, though something she had seen that night disturbed her, "There's a new Bat." She spoke through her mask, as every head at the table looked at her at once; even the Joker seemed to be listening. "The Bat, was male, not our Bat, larger, bolder, _stronger._" Bane hissed as she remembered that she witnessed a large muscular shadow take on many mobsters right as she was about to crush them.

The Joker smiled a little as she shuffled her deck of cards, daydreaming. A new Bat. And male too! Oh what naughty things twirled in her head! She hoped he wasn't as stern as her bat. Oh yes, _her Bat_woman. Now SHE was a thing to behold! A match to the Joker in every which way! The yin to the Joker's yang, per say, or was it the yang to the Jokers yin? Either way, the Joker let off an unhitched laugh, they were meant to keep running circles around each other in the mouse and cat game _forever_ and her Bat couldn't deny it.

"Don't there seem to be a lot more men in Gotham streets?" The Riddler asked while absentmindedly tapping his cane on the floor, "Looking for a date Riddles?" Joker giggled. The Riddler glared "Looking for a beating Clown?" "Yes! That would be positively delightful; may I have a side of fries with a cute dead little Riddle with that?" The Joker grinned as the Riddler stood out of his seat irritated. "Cut the crude comments Joker," The Scarecrow growled, noticing that she had basically insulted everyone there. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Joker sang smiling as if she didn't hear the Scarecrow.

"As for the men part, there should be more men." A new male voice chimed in from the doorway, a man clad in dark green dress pants and a ripped and dirty green dress shirt stood there, vines curling downward from his hair. "Poison Ivy," Bane greeted, as Poison Ivy smirked and slithered over to the table of women. "How did you know we were here?" Scarecrow demanded, "I have my ways," Poison Ivy laughed while the vines around his body flexed almost shifting to compensate for his laughter.

"But I do know one thing." Poison Ivy said with a glare as some of the vines writhed around his body they could see he had been in a fight. A rough fight. "We aren't in our Gotham anymore."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? This is more like a character assessment! Tell me what you want the characters more to be like, if they need to be altered. And I need at LEAST 2-3 reviews for the next chapter, ALSO next chapter (assuming the reviews are good) there will finally be the villain's we all love. And Batman and Batwoman (Who is Batgirl, but NOT Barbra Gordon) will appear in ****_lat-ah_**** chapters! Thanks guys! Hope I'm not too demanding but I'm going out on a limb for this one!:)**


End file.
